


Cum dumpster

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: In which Tony is tied up, Naked and plugged in the common living room for everyone to use and see, and he loves it.





	Cum dumpster

It was Loki who had slipped some sleeping pills in Tony's drink, making the engineer sleep soundly for a time. Loki smiled wickedly when he saw the mortal man slump in his seat. Oh, his former nemesis was going to love this! The god immediately got to work, he had great plans with the mortal.

Tony woke up to the god moaning and buried balls deep inside him. He immediately felt his aching member and was a bit confused, but oh, he felt so good.  
"Loki?" He brought out, quivering.  
"Yes, Anthony. Say my name." A sharp hit was put upon his butt cheeck as they rocked.  
"Loki. Loki. Loki." Tony cried out, as they both finished. Tony felt a plug sliding into his ass, trapping the cum inside.  
"I have business to do in Asgard, But i think I'll leave you here. Might provide some pleasure for others." A sloppy, open mouth kiss and Loki dissapeared.  
Tony wanted to get up, But he noticed he was tied firmly in place, all spread out for the world to see. Completely defenseless.

Bruce was the first to wake and find Tony like this, all tied up and a big plug up his ass.  
"Tony..." He breathed, seeing his fellow scientist tied up and on full display did something to him.  
"Hey Bruce." Tony blushed.  
"Are you okay with this?" The older man asked. Tony nodded.  
"Yeah, I actually am."  
"Would you... Would you suck me off?" Bruce asked."I have to warn you, I haven't been with anyone since my accident, so I Cant assure you it's safe."

Tony was already mouthing Bruce's cock through the fabric of his pants. The doctor groaned.  
"God that's good. 'S been too damn long." Bruce pulled his pants down and Tony sucked him down working his magic with his tongue. It wasn't long before Bruce spilled in Tony's mouth, before Running to the hulk room.

Clint was the second to come down.  
"Cum dumpster, huh?" He grinned as he read the note taped to Tony's back, tapping the plug, making Tony yelp."I think I might be able to contribute to that."  
The Archer removed the plug.  
"Look at that, already loose and sloppy. Who's fucked you before, huh, slut?"  
"Loki and then Bruce."  
"Of course." Tony heard Clint mutter."of course this would be Loki's idea."

Barton dropped his pants and stroked his cock a few times, stimulating his morning erection. He slid in smoothly, helped by Loki's cum. Tony let out a filthy moan.  
"Never saw you for the slutty type, Stark." Barton groaned as he bucked up feverishly into Tony."but damn, you moan like the whore you are."  
Clint didnt last long, bucking up a few more times deep inside Tony before spilling. Satisfied, he slid out. After that, he plugged Tony again, trapping his sperm with Loki's inside Tony's ass, leaving Tony there for the next one.

Tony's eyes went wide when he felt the plug sliding out again not much later, and something even bigger carefully pressing in. Trying to fit in and replace it, electricity sending tiny shocks through his body.  
"Thor?" Tony asked.  
"Correct, brother Tony." The god replied, Tony let his head rest against the soft wood again and groaned. Thor was BIG, very big. He'd admired the god's cock more than once in the shower. He wondered if he would be able to take all of him, he already felt his hole stretching around the god.

"So tight." Thor muttered, as he pressed himself further inside until he was fully in And breaching Tony.Tony's eyes rolled back.  
"Holy fuck...." He muttered. The whole electricity thing with Thor was amazing. A sound that sounded strangely like a purr left his throat as he rolled his hips in time with the slow, deep, Thursts of the god. Giving him pleasureable shocks every time.  
"You feel very good, Tony." Tony almost laughed at the compliment of the god. "So tight and so good."

"You ... You can go harder. I won't break, Thor." Tony encouraged the god, and boy did he wish he hadnt said that. Thor now started fucking Tony in Earnest, and honestly, the god of fertility fucked like An animal. Stabbing into Tony relentlessly, rocking the table in the process.  
"FUCK." Tony yelled, as he was pounded into."Yes, fuck me. Fuck me. Just like that. Fuck me, Thor, oh god. YES!"  
Thor Came with a loud roar, and a load that was so large that it Came squirting out the few openings the god's cock left. Tony almost passed out when Thor worked the plug back in his oversensitive hole during his orgasm.  
"That was great, I hope I'll get the chance to mate with you again soon, Tony."  
And after these words, Tony really passed out.

"Oh my, what a delicious suprise we have here..." A deep voice rumbled, waking Tony up. It sent a shiver down Tony's spine. Bucky...  
"Cum dumpster, why, Stevie, won't you look at that. It's quite inviting, don't you think?" A hand was already kneading at his ass. And of course you never saw Bucky without Steve. Two for one, so to say.  
"It is." The voice of captain Rogers sounded right before he Came into vieuw, already palming himself through his pyjama pants.  
"You okay, Tony?" The blonde asked, Blue eyes full of concern. "If you don't want to, I'll have Bucky fuck me and we'll release you."  
"Don't worry Cap, been looking forward to you guys finding me to be honest." Tony confessed. Steve grinned.

"Been waiting for us, huh? Who's fucked you already today, then, slut?" Tony shivered at the dirty talk coming from Steve.  
"First Loki, then Bruce, and Clint, and Thor like half An hour ago." Tony replied.Steve smiled and nibbled Tony's ear, before whispering hotly into it:"Bucky's bigger than all of them, except for hulk maybe, and he's so fucking eager to mount you."  
Tony gasped, the words shooting straight to his cock.

"He's right y'know." There was pride in Bucky's voice, as he let his length slide up and down between Tony's butt cheecks to show Tony just how big he was. Tony moaned.  
"Steve, I don't think he minds..." He could hear the smirk in that voice.  
"Go ahead then, Buck." The captain replied, Stepping out of his pants.

"Can I have your mouth, Tony?" Steve asked, and Tony nodded.  
"Yeah, 'course you can."  
Bucky made a strained sound.  
"Oh god. Can I have you too, Tony, can I have you here?" His finger cirkeled the plug.  
"Fuck yes."  
"Yeah, you want both of us at the same time?" Steve asked.  
"Yes Sir!" A strangeled noise left Steve's throat when those words slipped from Tony's lips.

"You heard that Buck?" The captain asked. "Yes, Sir.... Isn't that delicious?"  
"It is. Makes me want him even more."  
"So what's stopping you?" Tony asked, and that was the last straw for Bucky, who removed the plug and drove into Tony in one sleek Thurst, making Tony scream as the giant cock slid into him and filled him better than he'd ever been filled. Bucky filled him so deep, some of the cum squirted out of Tony's ass from the Lack of space.  
"Oh Tony." The winter soldier moaned."can I move?"  
"I'd jumped you a decade ago if I knew you’d feel like that, Barnes. Damn.... Fuck, yes, move. Please, move!”

And so Bucky did, pulling out and slamming into Tony again, while Steve slid his cock into Tony's mouth.  
"How Does it feel, Tony? It's good right? The best, love when Bucky is inside me. " Steve said, playing with Tony's nipples. And Tony hummed to confirm that.  
"He feels so good Stevie, Cant wait to see you take him like this." Bucky groaned.  
"Oh Buck. I want you both. Tony underneath me and you inside of me."  
"Yeah? You want to fuck Tony while I fuck you?"  
"Yes, oh god yes."

The mental image of that was enough to make Bucky come, and the vieuw of his lover coming in another man, made Steve tumble over the Edge as well. Tony swallowed Steve's come and felt Bucky plug him again.  
"Hey, I thought we we're going to sandwich Steve?" Tony asked confused.  
"Any time, doll, just Knock on our bedroom door." Bucky promised, bending down to start a filthy kiss with Tony.  
"But for now, you should rest." They untied a very spent Tony, and pulled him on the couch with Them.

"My, my, look at that." Loki's voice woke Tony. "It seems they've taken good Care of you."  
Tony looked up from the laps of the super soldiers, where he had been sleeping, he felt Loki's finger dip into his cum-filled hole and moaned weakly.  
"They've fed your hole pretty royally. Had a great day, slut?" Tony nodded.  
"Then thank captain Rogers and sergeant Barnes, as they were kind enough to fuck your sloppy holes and release you from your bonds." He pulled Tony's head up and Guides him to Steve's face. A sloppy kiss with tongues and Teeth and moans was exchanged, the same thing occurred with Bucky.  
"Now, let's get you cleaned up, my pretty little cum dumpster."


End file.
